SHAS:BS05
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 5 is the fifth episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title is Ellen and Joe: Evil turns Good. This episode focuses on seasons Suite Precure and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. This is the second episode to have Suite Precure and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger characters to become the main characters. In this episode, Joe Gibken invites Ellen Kurokawa to go to Starbucks Coffee. Plot It is winter, and Joe Gibken goes to Starbucks Coffee for some coffee (duh!). He decides to invite over Kurokawa Ellen. He dials Ellen. Minutes later, Ellen came. Ellen asks Joe why did he invites her. Joe just wants to ask, if her past was evil or not. Ellen was surprised to hear that. She answered yes. She asked how did he knew. Joe answered, because he had an evil backstory. He once worked for Zangyack. Once, the evil emperor Warz Gill told him to kill some children. But Joe refuses. Warz Gill got really mad. He kicked Joe out of his empire. Before that day, he has a friend, his name is Sid. Sid taught Joe a trick with a sword. But when after Joe became Captain Marvelous' first mate, Sid, became a villain named Barizorg. In KSG Episode 11, It is revealed that Barizorg IS Sid. Since Joe was doing his trick. Ellen's backstory, is that she used to be the diva that sang the Melody of Happiness every year. Her true form isn't Kurokawa Ellen, it's Siren. Her friend, Hummy always play with her. But later, Mephisto, the old king of Minor Land, wants her to be his royal servant. So he gave Siren headphones that can't be taken off and she is in Mephisto's side. She can shape-shift into anything she wished for. Soon, in Major Land, Siren decides to sing the Melody of Sorrow. Aphrodite told Hummy to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure along with the Fairy Tones. When Siren (Ellen) found Hibiki in the church, she can see Hibiki's G Clef. Then, 3 men showed up and Hibiki and Kanade transforms and they become Pretty Cure. They defeated Siren's Negatone. Joe and Ellen explains their stories while drinking coffee. Suddenly, A mysterious man showed up. He was about to steal Joe's Mobirate. But luckily, Joe defended it. The stranger changed into a Tiger Man. His name is El Tigre. It's Spanish for 'The Tiger'. Joe and Ellen transforms into Gokai Blue and Cure Beat. Joe does Final Wave and Beat does Heartful Beat Lock. It combined and it became Precure Gokai Final Beat Wave. El Tigre was defeated. At the end, Ellen leaves Starbucks Coffee, and so does Joe. Characters *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *El Tigre/Stranger *Captain Marvelous (mentioned) *Sid (mentioned) *Warz Gill (mentioned) *Hummy (mentioned) *Mephisto (mentioned) Setting *Starbucks Coffee *Major Land (mentioned) Trivia *This is the second episode when the Suite Precure and the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger characters are the main characters of the episode. First being Bonus 2. *Starbucks Coffee is a real place. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories